User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 5 - Pain
“This look cooked to you?” Agatha’s trance quickly flashed away before her eyes as she furiously shook her head, sighing heavily as she noticed that some meat was being hovered, closely to her face. She was no expert on what was edible and what wasn’t, so she applied an educated guess. “Give it a minute or two...” She said, glancing to its owner, with pained eyes, almost leaking from the stinging sensation caused by the campfire. “Fine...” The Owner shrugged, leaning back over and torching it again. The owner of the slice of meat was an Orsimer woman, sporting long dreadlocks and had rather attractive features for an Orc. She sat around the campfire, impatiently watching as the meat slowly cooked. “No matter how long you cook it, rat meat still tastes like shit...” Urzoga commented, sighing as she watched the flames gently kiss the rat’s surface, lifting it up a bit to avoid setting it alight. “Heh... Didn’t figure you to be the type who was fussy about what she ate, Urzoga.” Agatha smirked, tossing her stick aside and wrapping her arms around her knees as the Orc glanced back to her, not looking very happy about that jab at all... “You can have preferences without being fussy! You should know, growing up in Camlorn.” “I didn’t grow up in Camlorn, I studied there but I grew up on a farm, not too far away. It’s... Well, it wasn’t for me, farm life.” “Ain’t too surprised, most farmers look like they want to kill ‘emselves...” The Orc then paused, laughing faintly at her own mispoken words. “No offense...” “I agree though, that’s why I ran away.” Agatha explained, with a sigh. “Wanted my life to mean something... Not spend it elbow deep in shit and mud, trying to find turnips.” “Ha! Now you’re elbow deep in shit and mud, trying to find the Staff of Chaos. You really have moved up in the world, Tira.” Agatha grinned, chuckling faintly but trying not to let Urzoga see that she’d tickled her somewhat. “Oh, shut up and get eating!” The Breton snapped, doing her best to appear angry, inbetween giggles. Urzoga chuckled, slowly turning her attention back to what was in front of her and noticing Gabriel, sat on the far side of camp. Upon seeing him, her smile quickly faded as she quickly tucked into her food. “You really should just tell him, y’know?” Agatha interjected, getting Urzoga to shrug, grunting in response. “Dunno what you mean...” “Oh, c’mon... Gabriel! I know you’re desperate to drag him to your tent, that you want to make a woman of him. I don’t blame you either...” “But you know why I can’t, right? Zaydate was our best friend, Agatha... Gabe still mourns for her. I understand that, more importantly I respect it. He doesn’t need someone reaching for his dick right now, he needs a friend.” “You could always be special friends... C’mon, what’s the worst that could happen? You might just make him happy!” Urzoga paused, sighing heavily as she tossed her stick aside and gently shook her head, it was then that her eyes shot up and she quickly looked around. “Wait...” She grumbled, glaring down at the Breton, with a suspicious look in her eye. “What do you mean... Might?” ---- Agatha felt a harsh force, dig into her cheek, she grunted, rolling her head to the side to avoid the thin finger that pressed into her face. “Ags...?” The voice was female... strangely familiar but in her unconscious mind, Agatha couldn’t place it, nor did she want to. The Breton grunted, rolling over and grabbing hold of her covers, pulling them over her head. She could feel someone crawling over her, gently wrapping their arms around her midriff. “Aaaaagss.....!” The voice whined in her ear, Agatha simply grunted and tunnelled deeper into her bed. Gods, it was nice, it was like she was in Aetherious, being pried away by some sort of Oblivion spawn. “Ags... If you don’t wake up, I’m going to have to resort to... Harsher methods of getting your attention...” Again, Agatha remained silent as the hands around her slowly slipped upward and down, slowly slithering into her clothes and towards... Agatha, realising what was going on, yelped and suddenly wriggled free, throwing her head back and smacking the one groping her in the nose, with the back of her skull, causing her to yelp as she flew off. The Breton quickly spun around and lunged forward, grabbing the woman by the collar and charging up a spell in her hand. She quickly stared into the face of her companion, Dodger, who was somewhat dazed and a little surprised at how quickly Agatha had managed to overpower her. Normally that was her thing... Blood slowly leaked from the Bosmer’s nose, prompting Agatha to sigh, heavily, cut out the fire spell she was going to burn her face off with and to start healing her friend’s possibly broken nose. “Dodger... What the hell were you...?” “I wanted you up, ya big eejit! You’d been asleep for... What, two days now? It was getting dull!” Dodger pouted as she felt the pain slowly fad away from her face. “Two... Days? What do you mean?” The Breton asked, somewhat concerned as she quickly pulled herself away from Dodger, who pulled the covers over herself and snuggled up, like they were a couple, lazily waking up in the morning... “The Guards mistook you for a nymph, had you shot. They were lucky they had you healed and that the archer was such a crap shot, he was aiming for your head, believe it or not. Fraid it left a scar on your left tit but you’re lucky to be alive. Hey, speaking of tits, what the shit were you doing, running around topless anyway!?” Agatha chuckled, quickly glancing down and seeing that she was wearing a sack cloth shirt, that was surprisingly not that uncomfortable... “The... Yellow shirt didn’t make it, found some green thieves robes but I was afraid they’d shoot me as a thief. Didn’t think about Nymphs... I thought they were myths.” She shrugged, looking over to Dodger as she lay back, putting her hands behind her head. “Gods, I hope not. I heard that they like to shag people to death or something along those lines, like, they’re seducers, beautiful women-like creatures that seduce you and then kill you. Seriously Ags, if we find one and you don’t let it kill me, I’m going to be pissed.” “Pfft... Lexi wouldn’t forgive me if I let that happen, now would she?” The Breton smirked, slowly rolling out of bed and stretching. “Where are we, anyway?” “Some shithole village... Not even sure it has a name.” Dodger grumbled, dismissively as she rolled over and put her back to Agatha, wrapping herself up in the quilt. “Course it has a name Dodger...” The Breton sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she went over to investigate her pack, to make sure that nothing was different. “Oh, that reminds me... They took your gold to pay for healing potions.” “What!?” Agatha snapped, looking over her shoulder, with a fiery glare. “Let me get this straight... These shit heads shoot me and then expect ME to pay for the damage that THEY caused!?” “Mmmhmm...” Dodger grumbled, somewhat sleepily. “That’s the gist of it...” Agatha simply growled in despair, throwing her pack over her shoulder as she stormed towards the door. “Get up, Dodger, we’ve got a...” As she spoke, she grabbed hold of the door and swung it open, though she wasn’t expecting someone to be stood on the other side of it, she shrieked as she saw a young Breton man before her, clutching an envelope in his hand. “Oh, I’m sorry Miss, I... Didn’t mean to startle you, I... Didn’t know if I should’ve knocked as it sounded... heated. I have something, meant to deliver it to you... Your eyes only. They said you’d still be asleep, something about surgery? Nasty business...” “The letter?” Agatha sighed, somewhat impatiently as the man began to ramble, she really didn’t have time for it. “Oh, right!” The Courier gasped, passing it forward. “Here you are, right on time! It’s been marked urgent, so... I believe they’re expecting an immediate response.” “I’ll get right on that... Thanks.” Agatha said, with a smile before sighing. “Sorry, I’d tip you but I just woke up to find out that my money’s been nicked, that’s what all of the yelling was about.” “Oh... I... I see... Well, don’t worry about it, Miss, you’ve clearly been through a lot. Hope things improve for you.” The Man said, somewhat cheerily as he turned away and left, ducking his head down and gently rubbing his hands together. Agatha sighed and shut the door, slowly unravelling the letter as Dodger quickly climbed onto the bed, lay on her front, propping her head up with her hands, rested on her elbows, her legs kicked gently back and forth, like a love-struck teen. “Was he hot?” The Bosmer asked, curiously, getting Agatha to scoff as she eye the page. “Nah, c’mon, was he? He sounded it, wouldn’t mind... tipping him myself.” “I’m amazed they didn’t mistake you for the nymph!” Agatha grumbled as he eyes danced about the page... Dear Agatha Tira, I heard about your accident at sea, and feared the worst. Now that I've heard you're alive and well, I would like the opportunity to meet with you and discuss our beloved Emperor's mission in the Iliac Bay. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Magnessen, the Emperor's agent in the court of Daggerfall. My position is not so official as an ambassador. None but other agents of the Emperor know of my true affiliation. The Iliac Bay is rife with rebels against the Imperial throne, so your discretion is required. For the purpose of our meeting, I will take a room at an inn, The Rosy Lion in Daggerfall, for a month. '' ''After that, I will no longer be available. '' ''I will expect you as soon as possible. Yours sincerely, Brisienna, Lady Magnessen “Hmm... Finally, got a job worthy of your talents.” Agatha said, with a grin, glancing up to her companion. “Oh? What is it?” The Bosmer asked, curiously as she sat up. “Gotta find a tavern.” Agatha replied, with a knowing grin. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn